A soldier's story
by PurpleMidna
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Zant's minion's minds? Here's the story of one you may have overlooked...And how she helped save her people.


Nire tucked a lock of her silver hair behind her ear. Was today finally going to be the day? It was a daily question on her mind. She drifted to a nearby tree and sat upon one of the branches, her purple runes casting an odd glow on them. She looked out across the vast forest laid before her, and wondered when the trees would let her leave, let her have her freedom. Her blue eyes searched the vegetation for anything that could have been labeled as a sign that it was okay to go, as she had been doing for 2 years. To her expectant dismay, she realized that again, today, was not that day.  
Nire had been cursed by the forest sage of old for two years had wandered into the forest looking for a beloved friend, when The sage appeared before her and bound her to the forest with a "sacred mark" that was more along the lines of a wretched curse. Apparently, she was to be the guardian of Faron until the day the sage gave her a sign she could leave.  
But when was that day to come?  
She never asked for this, why was this her duty?  
Nire hardly cared, however. All she wanted was to be freed from the sage's curse and be done with the world of light.  
Nire looked up at the setting sun, and remembered how the sun here looked alot like the twilight sun back home. Her heart swelled with hate, and in her agony she screamed to the gods,  
"I can't do this anymore! I'll do anything, just take me away from here! let me be freed!"  
at that moment, a loud shreik peirced throught the air, and an ominous shadow began to form in front of Nire. Nire, startled and scared, lashed out at the shadow with twili magic, But the dark figure just absorbed the power and chuckled. Nire screamed at the top of her lungs, " Come any closer and I'll kill you where you stand!"  
The figure simply laughed, and raised a hand and walked a little closer to her.

"Now then, Is that anyway to treat your savior? I've come to free you, little one. all you must do is take care of something for me."  
Nire looked him over suspiciously as his features began to form, and gasped. It was another twili, much like her, except this twili's runes were blue.

"Who are you?"

The figure laughed and simply stated,

"Zant, your king, my lady."

Zant's smile was devilish and full of deciet. He extended a hand out to the young twili. " If you want to leave, my dear, all you must do is come with me."

Naive Nire was too quick to accept the offer, and eagerly took his hand. A horrid pain shot through her body, and she could feel her body twisting, transforming, taking a new shape.  
Zant growled as he clasped a chain to the writhing Nire's hand.  
"Now do as I say, or I shall kill you. There is a boy in the ordona province. bring him to me, and I will let you live."  
Nire looked down at her body and screamed. her legs were short, black, and mutated, along with her arms, which exceeded past her body.

She felt her face, which was contorted and twisted into inhumane were tentacles sprouting from her head and her neck.  
"What..." she began, her voice now hoarse and withered"...have you done to me?"  
Angrily, Zant grabbed a fistful of her tentacles, and Nire screeched loudly, the pain almost unbearable.  
" I made you into something better, my dear, something that I can control. a creature of war."  
Nire looked down and saw to her horror her purple runes were now red.  
"I...I'm a monster!" she wailed, "your'e no king! I'll never bow to you! Princess Midna will-."

And finally, It all began making sense, that day she had gone out to search for her beloved friend, Midna, it all made so much sense now,how did she not see it before?

"what did you do to midna?"

Zant turned to her quickly, fueled by power she had never seen, and struck her across the face with raging malice.  
"As far as you are concerned, Midna is no more." He bellowed. Nire Tried to get up, to show she wasn't afraid, but her new body wouldn't obey her.  
Zant's face was morbid. Without warning, he casted a portal in the air. Nire screamed and shrieked as Zant once more grabbed ahold of her tentacles again.

"welcome home."

Zant threw a screaming Nire into the portal, laughing as he did.

When Nire awoke, she was surrounded by creatures that looked just like her, except these creatures had disc-like masks on their faces.  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily. Her tentacles ached. One of the creatures handed her a sheild like mask. Nire reluctantly put it to her face. It latched on, like a leech, startling her a bit. Her vision was clear though, strangely.  
"You are in the twilight. a place ruled by king Zant." Nire looked around. The Twilight had a different glow to it, a sinister, dark one at that. She looked again, and noticed that this place was actually another part of the faron controlled her voice.

"Wait... no i'm not! this is the light world! where is the palace.?"  
Another creature spoke up,

" this WAS the light world. Our realm has spread like wildfire and has leaked into this world because of king Zant's powers. King Zant is making sure that when he is done, there shall be no more light world left to cover."  
The creature pointed to a bright wall of light across from them.

" That is what's left. They sent a general in there to capture the blue eyed beast with the sacred mark in Ordon. if we can kill him, Zant promises our freedom."  
Nire couldn't beleive what she was hearing.

"And if we don't?"

The monster spoke sadly, his voice was filled with burning remorse.

"We are to remain this way...forever."

All of a sudden, a boar crashed through the wall of light with a girl and four small children on it's back as well as the rider. The rider spoke with the creature Next to Nire. His voice was deep and volumous.

"We could not find the boy, but we have these. They are friends of his, and will do nicely as bait for a trap to lure him in."

The creature nodded and followed the rider and his boar. The rest of the monsters followed their lead.

Nire slowly walked over to the wall of light, remembering the promise Zant made." It is an empty promise." she mumbled to herself, "But the only one I have to hold on to."

she peered into the wall, looking at the bright world behind it. Soon, a blonde boy quickly ran up to it, with a look of awe on his face. "This must be him!" she said to herself, and extended a long, black hand out of the wall. Her hand burned in the wall, so she pulled the boy in and threw him on the ground.

-I'm sorry...- she thought to herself, sadness filling her. The boy was struggling to get loose, wiggling himself to and fro. His blue eyes were full of fear.

-But it's the only way i can be free...- With that, she grasped him tighter, ready to kill the innocent boy. But as she was about to do so, a light shot from his hand, blinding her. Nire shrieked in pain," The light! agh!" and dropped him. before her eyes, the boy's shape pulsated and quivered. He fell to his knees and was shaking violently.

Almost immeadiatly, he uttered a gutteral sound, and before her eyes transformed into a divine wolf. without thinking, she glanced down at her feet, unaware of what to do next, when she noticed the chains binding her hands. She had to bind him, before he could do harm to her. Nire found a nearby tree and smashed her chains off of her hands. she timidly approached the transformed boy and clasped it onto his paw. Grabbing him by his back leg, she dragged him off, following the other monster's lead.

-Midna, please...-

Her body was shaking, and her movement was rigid. "Save us." she sobbed, and began to cry as she dragged the wolf boy behind her. Little did she know a fiery haired imp was watching her from a distant tree...


End file.
